


The Weekend

by thebrightestbird



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrightestbird/pseuds/thebrightestbird
Summary: On Friday, Jason's jealous. On Saturday, Zack's angry. By Sunday, they're in love.Or how two Power Rangers went from friends to something more over the course of a weekend.





	The Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Some warnings: There are some references to underage drinking and sex. Some swearing. There's also discussion of terminal illness and death related to Zack's mom and Billy's dad.

“Is that Angela Bennett with Zack?” Jason asks.

The Rangers do collective head turns in Zack’s direction at the corner of the extravagant living room. Mason Fisher’s house is ridiculous. This party is ridiculous.

It was Jason’s idea that they go to the party being thrown by one of his former football teammates who actually stayed friendly with him. Jason thought the Rangers should try to socialize and break out of their thoroughly supportive but slightly co-dependent bubble.

Things so far haven’t gone as planned. They all barely leave each other’s sides the entire night.

Billy was willing to break out of his comfort zone. Unfortunately, the party was filled with jocks and snobs. So, either there wasn’t much in common with partygoers to hold up conversation or the snobs just kept ignoring him. Zack “accidentally” spilled his beer on one of them.

Kimberly’s been there, done that. She’d rather stick with her new friends and entertain them with the superficial gossip from the school week.

Trini would rather have dental surgery than be here, but if her friends were going, she was going. That’s just how they worked since becoming Power Rangers. You’d think that was a bad thing, but Trini didn’t think so. They’re a team. More importantly, they’re friends. Every experience is better together.

That was her surface-level reasoning for coming along, at least. Trini’s ulterior motive is to watch out for them. Having four close friends after being transient and aloof for so much of her teenage life has brought out Trini’s protective streak. And from her vantage point, Zack’s going to need some backup tonight.

After checking out Zack and Angela getting close in the corner, she turns back to look at Jason’s face. He’s not happy. Wait, that’s not quite right. She scrutinizes some more.

“Huh,” Kim eloquently muses. “Angela _is_ known for zeroing in on the hottest guy in the room at parties.”

Jason huffs.

“What? You think she should be flirting with you instead?”

“That’s not-,” he stops and re-evaluates his words. “I’m just amused you basically straight up said Zack is the hottest guy in the room.”

“He is,” Billy says.

Jason’s surprised by the immediate response.

“Are you offended I didn’t say you’re the hottest?” Billy asks.

“That’s not-,” Jason starts again, like a nicked record. “This isn’t about my looks.”

“Because, don’t get me wrong, you’re really handsome, Jason. Like, you have really delicate, almost seductive facial features and an insanely ripped body. You should probably think about going into underwear modeling.”

The Red Ranger really wasn’t fishing for compliments, but yeah, it’s nice to hear. “Uh, thanks, buddy.”

“Or should I be offended that I don’t think I’m the best-looking guy at this party?” Billy asks.

“Yes, you should,” Kim says, “because your eyes are amazing, Billy.”

Trini nods in agreement.

“Thanks,” Billy blushes. “Oh, but Zack is definitely still the hottest guy here. And I’m not just saying it because he’s our friend. I mean, even though I think Jason could get work in underwear modeling in department store ads, Zack probably could get Calvin Klein billboards in Times Square. Plus, since Angela is the most desired woman at this party if the many looks she’s getting from most people here are an indicator, then her attention to Zack means his looks correlate with hers.” He takes a sip from his red Solo cup. “It’s science.”

Jason looks back at Zack and Angela. She’s whispering in his ear, a hand on his stomach. Zack politely laughs at whatever she’s saying. “Yeah, science,” Jason mutters while watching them.

Trini knows what that look on his face is now.

He’s jealous.

Oh, shit. Zack can’t hook up with Angela tonight. “Yo, Zack!” Trini yells loud enough to get his attention (and everyone else’s at the party). He’s going to kill her for doing this. “I need your help with something outside!”

Zack shoots her a stunned look. “What the hell are you talking about?”

She quickly gets up, ignoring her friends’ confusion. As she gets closer, she grits her teeth. “I. Need. Your. Help. Now.”

Zack knows that tone. It’s her “You fucked up something, and I’m trying to help you out, idiot” voice. “Um, Angela, I’ll be right back.” He looks at the beautiful girl who has been talking to him for the past few minutes. “Won’t be long. Don’t go anywhere.”

Trini grabs his hand. “Yeah, I wouldn’t wait on him,” she says to Angela before dragging Zack out of the living room, through the kitchen and out onto the patio.

“Again, Trini, what the hell?!” He drops her hand.

“You can’t hook up with Angela.”

“Are you kidding me? You’ve seen her! Why wouldn’t I hook up with her? You should be shoving condoms in my pocket and throwing me a parade in the morning for my accomplishment!”

“Zack, usually, you know I’d be your wingman.” She tries to calm him down with her stern tone. “And, actually, I kind of still am. You just don’t know it.”

Zack is too confused to respond.

Trini grabs his hand again and drags him around the house to the living room side. The ridiculous house luckily has ridiculously large windows without curtains. They can see Kimberly, Billy, and Jason fairly clearly. “Check out the sad, pretty, white boy on the couch.”

“Jason? Why’s he sad?”

Trini silently stares at Zack.

“Because of me?” he hazards a guess.

She nods. “That boy’s been pouting since he spotted you and Angela together.”

“Does he like Angela?”

The Yellow Ranger sighs.

Zack realizes what Trini’s implying. “No. No way! We’ve talked about this.”

 _This_ being the possibility of Jason Scott, former high school football star and current leader of an elite band of warriors known as the Power Rangers, being anything remotely _not_ straight.

And they’ve talked about this because Zack wears his stupid heart on his sleeve, and he can’t hide from his best friend the fact that he’s got a crush on their team leader.

“He’s jealous, Zack.”

Zack can’t believe it. “He’s probably just regretting dragging us to this party. Old memories and shit. I was just in his line of vision.”

Trini tries to evaluate the best way to break through to him. As cocky as he is most of the time, he’s so careful and scared when it comes to the really important things: his mom and his friends. “He’s the one who pointed out you and Angela in the corner. He _noticed_.”

Zack looks back through the window at Jason. “You think so?”

She releases a breath in relief. She might not have to literally smack sense into him tonight. “Come back inside and hang with us.”

He looks back at her with some determination on his face. “Okay, yeah. But if you’re wrong and I missed out on a night with _Angela Bennett_ … ”

“Oh, please. ‘A night?’ More like twenty minutes in the coat room.”

For that, Zack elbows her as he walks past her back into the house. They return to their friends on the couch.

“What did you need help with, Trini?” Billy asks.

She had totally forgotten her excuse. “Uhhh,” she panics, “my bra!”

They all give her “what the fuck” faces.

“Yeah, it turns out that’s how tight Zack and I have become. I trust him with my bra issues and my life.”

It is taking all of Zack’s strength not to laugh. “Uhhh, yeah. Right back at ya, Crazy Girl.”

Trini gives him her best murder eyes, bringing Zack’s focus back to the reason he’s rejoined the Rangers instead of currently using his apparently magical bra talents on Angela. Trini sits on Kim’s legs, allowing Zack some room to squeeze next to Jason on the couch.

“How’s the party, Red?”

It might just be Zack’s imagination, but Jason seems to make himself comfortable at his side, leaning on him a bit. “Um, not bad. Beer could be better.” He pauses, then huffs a little. “Been having the time of our lives guarding the couch from the forces of evil.”

Zack gives him a smile.

Jason takes in a deep breath. “What happened with you and Angela?”

Zack’s eyes go a little wide. He doesn’t have an answer ready, but then the girl in question approaches him.

“Zack, what happened? We still down?” Angela motions her head slightly toward the hall, where (yes, Trini was right) the coat room was.

The Black Ranger can feel Jason try to move away from him, awkward with Angela’s appearance, and Zack starts thinking that maybe Trini was reading Jason right after all.

“Sorry, Angela. I think I’m just going to stick with my friends tonight.”

She looks at how Zack has his arm on the couch behind Jason and raises an eyebrow. Luckily, she seems more annoyed than hurt. She’s also apparently quite resilient because her eyes skim past Zack and Jason and latch onto Billy. “You’re Billy Cranston, right?” she asks with a flirty smile.

Before Billy can respond, Jason jumps up into Angela’s space. “You know what? I gotta commend you on your taste in men, but I think my friends and I have had enough of the party for tonight. Sorry.” He looks at Kimberly for support.

“Yeah, it’s been a long day for us. We have detention in the morning, and hey, isn’t that Mason’s college basketball player cousin over there?”

“Where?” Angela scans the room.

The Rangers collectively get up to make a hasty exit.

||

They end up at Krispy Kreme, drinking coffee at 10 o’clock at night.

“Hey, Billy,” Jason says, “I probably shouldn’t have just cut you off from Angela like that, but …”

“I’m no one’s second choice, Jason. I get it.”

Jason gives a small smile and nods. He knows Billy doesn’t need his help all the time, but they’re mostly on the same wavelength about when it’s appropriate for Jason to act on his protective instincts.

He just _feels_ so much for all of them. It amazes and overwhelms Jason that these four people have become his world. And it scared him. So, he suggested they all go to that stupid party to test the waters of non-Ranger human interaction.

And it sucked.

First of all, none of them could really do it. The idea of separating almost physically hurt. Even Zack had only parted from them when he went to refill his cup and got cornered by Angela.

And seeing Angela with Zack had sucked on a different level that Jason wasn’t sure he was ready to examine closely yet. His eyes aren’t cooperating with his brain though.

Zack’s leaning back in his chair, a sleepy look on his face despite the late-night caffeine. He’s skimming something on his phone, his plain-white tee has slid up some, exposing a bit of skin, an alluring contrast with his black skinny jeans. Sexy. Effortlessly.

“Hey, Jas,” Kimberly pulls him from what he hopes was subtle observation of Zack. “No more parties, okay?”

Everyone murmurs their agreement.

“We’re good with mostly having each other,” Billy says.

“Yeah, we should indulge in it,” Trini says. “Hold on to it for as long as it lasts.”

Zack doesn’t say anything, simply putting an arm around Trini, hugging her to him. Then he nudges Jason’s leg under the table with a foot and smiles.

Jason nods his head. “Agreed. No more parties.”

||

On Saturday afternoon, they train in the Pit. They’re all running on little sleep since they were out late last night, and of course, they had to wake up early for detention. But Saturday’s their best chance for extensive training sessions together, so like responsible Rangers, they’re all here.

Zack showed up late though. He also never showed for detention. And he’s not tired like the rest of them.

He’s angry.

Kim calls it quits with her Putty simulation just in time to catch Zack ramping up his session. It’s brutal and quickly becomes apparent that he’s not using any skill, just pure aggression.

Jason yells for Alpha 5 to turn off all the simulations. Zack collapses after swinging at air once his Putty disappeared.

Jason goes to reach for him, but Zack pops back up, yelling that he wasn’t finished.

“Zack! Stop!” Jason says, getting right in his face, making Zack look him in the eyes. “Man, please, calm down.” He clasps Zack’s head with both hands, bringing their foreheads together. “Take a breath and talk to us.”

The Rangers and Alpha surround the duo, close but not touching.

Despite her concern for Zack, Kimberly can’t help but think back to when Jason was there for her too. She came to him confessing her most shameful deed, and he gave her the words she needed.

The Pink Ranger sometimes wonders why she even went to Jason in the first place. It’s not like she knew him any better than Billy or Zack or Trini. But she wasn’t being a snob about semantics when she corrected him that night by the lake. Kimberly had known who Jason Scott was for a while, couldn’t help but take notice of the golden boy of Angel Grove.

It’s cliché, but she was looking for a hero to save her. And, yes, ultimately, she found the hero within herself (and that’s an even bigger cliché that Kim thinks she remembers from an old Mariah Carey song). But she was at a real low point. Kimberly needed help, and she wanted it to come from the handsome, righteous, bold boy who looked at her with wonderment.

Zack, who is as much a hero as any of them, could use that kind of help now. And, again, Jason’s the one with the right words, who knows what to do to help.

“Is it your mom?” Jason asks.

Zack nods his head, making Jason’s head nod too, their foreheads still touching. “Bad morning,” he mumbles.

“Training’s done, okay? We’ll go out for a walk, you and me. We’ll go to the old train car.”

Zack only blinks his assent, turning away from the team to head for the water entrance.

“Call me later,” Trini says with a sniffle. “Please.”

Zack stops but doesn’t turn around. He gives her a nod though.

Jason looks at all of them, silently asking if they’re all good here. They give him quiet assurances and shoo him off to catch up with Zack.

When they’re gone, Billy’s the first to break the tension. “Are they dating?”

Alpha 5, who loves good gossip, perks up at the question.

Kim and Trini give each other knowing looks.

||

“It’s the side effects from the meds. She gets listless sometimes, like she’s not really there. If that hadn’t been bad enough, this morning she got nauseous too.”

Zack and Jason took their time getting to the train car and the Rangers’ usual campsite. The sun’s getting low, so they make quick work of building a small fire.

“It just hit me all over again.”

“What did?” Jason asks.

“She’s not going to get better. There’s no chance for a happy ending with this.”

Jason is reminded of how much they are alike because his own anger rises up, matching Zack’s earlier wrath. The situation is too unfair, cruel even. There’s no possible way for Zack, Jason, or anyone to truly fix it.

Zack shivers despite having a coat and beanie on. Sure, it’s getting chilly, but Jason suspects it’s also the topic of conversation that’s responsible for his body’s reactions.

“Scoot up,” Jason commands.

Zack’s sitting on the ground with a blanket under him, leaning against a large cluster of rocks. He shoots Jason a questioning look. Jason just motions his hand, reinforcing what he wanted Zack to do.

He surrounds Zack from behind, legs clamping him in place, one arm coming around his waist and the other over a shoulder.

“Breathe, Zack,” Jason murmurs, because he’s obviously shocked the boy with his intimate embrace.

After apparently accepting that, yes, this is really happening, Zack lets his body slump back into the Red Ranger.

They sit quietly like that, staring at the fire.

Jason makes peace with the fact that he can’t fix Zack’s situation, he can’t give him the true happy ending he wants. But Jason thinks that maybe he can help make his life _happier_ , at least.

He looks down at the Black Ranger, who’s dozed off, and places a kiss on his head, smothering his smile into the beanie.

||

Billy and his mom arrive at the Melody Mobile Home Park after Sunday morning service. Each is holding some boxes of take-away from the church’s usual lunch offerings.

“Dude, what’s all this?” Zack asks after opening his front door, then he remembers his manners. “Hello, Mrs. Cranston. Happy Sunday.”

Billy’s mom smiles bright. “Happy Sunday, Zachary.”

“We brought lunch!” Billy enthuses.

“Can’t let you boys study on empty stomachs.”

Zack’s still bewildered, but luckily, Billy takes over and starts sliding into the entrance, shoving him out of the way. They set the food on the kitchen counter.

“This should be enough for lunch and even dinner, for you and your mother,” Mrs. Cranston pauses and looks Zack in the eyes, “if she wants it.”

Zack knows Mrs. Cranston really means “if she feels well enough,” but he appreciates the façade of choice.

“At least, I hope it’s enough since this boy,” indicating Billy, “eats like his stomach was a bottomless pit.”

That makes Zack smile.

Billy is trying to make excuses. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Mom. It’s totally, totally normal. Normal, growing, teenaged boy eating habits.”

“Normal teenaged boys need to eat half a dozen eggs and three bowls of cereal every morning?”

“Uhhhh,” Billy stalls, ending with a high-pitched “yeah?” He looks to Zack for backup.

“You know, Mrs. Cranston, I’m the same way.” And Zack’s not lying when he says that because she’s not wrong. Since receiving the Power Coins, they’ve all become insatiable. “Totally normal.”

Zack’s wearing a tank top, allowing Billy’s mother to pointedly look at the muscular arms on show. “Riiiight. Normal.”

The boy blushes and looks up, suddenly finding his ceiling fascinating.

“Uh, Mom, we should probably go ahead and eat and get busy studying.”

“Okay, I’ll leave you boys to it.” She kisses Billy’s cheek. “I’ll pick you up at 5. Don’t forget to bring the dishes back with you.”

“I won’t forget,” he insists.

“It was good seeing you, Zachary. You don’t come by the house enough.”

Zack nods. “Thank you, Mrs. Cranston,” he says, loading the few words with sincerity.

She gives him one more bright smile and ducks out of the trailer.

Billy’s digging into the boxes and plating things.

“What’s for lunch?” Zack asks.

“Beans and more beans,” the Blue Ranger says while shoving a plate into his hands.

Zack looks down. “You ain’t lying.”

“Does your mom need a plate?”

“Nah. She eats a snack mostly for lunch before she falls asleep for some of the afternoon.”

Billy nods with understanding. They sit at the little table in the living room.

“Can I ask you a question? And you don’t have to answer. I think it might be too personal, but sometimes I can’t judge. So, you really don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”

“Billy, it’s okay. What’s the question?”

“What happened to your dad?”

Huh, that really is a personal question, but Zack honestly doesn’t mind. “My dad died in a factory accident when I was too little to remember. Ma got remarried, but the guy didn’t stick around. His name stuck though. Ma didn’t think it was worth bothering with the paperwork to change it all back. She just wanted to move on.”

Billy doesn’t respond immediately, mulling something in his head while digging into his food. “So, you don’t miss your dad?” he finally asks.

Zack shrugs. “Can’t miss what you never really had in the first place.” Then he remembers Billy’s dad. “Bro, I’m sorry if this is bringing back memories you don’t want right now.”

It’s Billy’s turn to shrug. “I like remembering him. But I was just thinking about how similar yet different our situations are, and how I’d feel if I was in yours. And I just, I, uh, I’m glad I got the chance to know my dad even though it hurts to have lost him. And here you are having to face the possibility of losing your mom, and after losing one parent, the thought of losing my mom is terrifying because I’ve already felt that pain and I love my mom so much, and I know you love your mom-,” Billy stops himself suddenly. “I’m sorry, I’m rambling.”

“No, Billy,” Zack says, softly. “Keep going.”

“It’s just, I know what you’re feeling. Out of all the Rangers, I know. My mom’s right. You should come by the house more. We’re here for you.” He punctuates his statement by shoving a forkful of green beans into his mouth.

Yet again, Zack finds himself silently thanking Zordon, the Morphing Grid, the universe, and every deity he can think of for bringing Billy Cranston back to life. To the Blue Ranger, he simply says, “Thanks, man.”

||

Instead of Billy’s mom, Jason comes knocking at 5.

“Hey, Jason!” Billy notices him first.

Zack can’t stop the smile on his face.

Jason opens the screen door once he’s seen, but he stays on the steps. “I told your mom I wanted to pick you up.”

“Why?”

Jason looks at Zack. “I, uh, was hoping you’d come along into town with me after dropping Billy off.”

Zack’s smile only gets bigger. “Sure, dude. Let me just go check on my mom.”

He gets up to walk down the small hallway and enter the room at the end. Jason’s eyes follow him the whole time.

Meanwhile, Billy’s eyes stay locked on Jason. Once Zack closes the door, he asks, “Are you two dating?”

Jason huffs. “Uh,” he stalls, “did you remember to bring back your mom’s dishes?”

“Oh, shoot,” Billy blurts out and goes to the little kitchen to get them.

||

“The school?” Zack says, unimpressed. “You’re taking me to school on a Sunday evening?”

Jason drives to the parking spaces in front of the football field. “Quit complaining. We’re not going to the classrooms.”

The boys jump out of the truck. Jason grabs Zack’s hand like it’s a completely normal thing and leads them through the gates.

“Red, what’s going on? What are we doing here?”

“Remember the night before we morphed, around the campfire, you asked me who I really was?”

Zack nods.

“I think I’m ready to show you.”

Zack looks around them. They’ve reached the field, standing at the end zone. “I knew this part. _Everyone_ knows this part about you.” He squeezes Jason’s hand, which he is still amazed that he’s holding. “Think you showed your true self well enough leading us as Rangers.”

They start walking around the field some.

“I know that you guys probably know me better than anyone ever has. But I still think I’m holding back. I brought you here because I wanted to share this part of me with you. The part you missed.” Jason sighs and stops their walk, looking out onto the field. “I did love playing. The highs of winning. Being good and admired for it. I still don’t know why I blew it all. I’ve been too afraid to really examine it.”

“Jason, sometimes there just isn’t a good reason for our actions.” Zack gets closer, lays a strong hand on his shoulder. “Believe me, I know better than anyone that sometimes it’s just impulse, emotions taking over.”

Jason gives him a small smile.

“Thank you,” Zack says suddenly.

“For what?”

"For helping me like you did yesterday. For bringing me here. For thinking I'm important enough that you would answer a question I asked you weeks ago." Zack moves his hand up to Jason’s cheek. “For showing me who you really are.”

They kiss at the 30-yard line.

Even with his heart racing and leaping for joy, Zack still has enough smartass presence of mind to wish they had stayed in the end zone – because then he could say he truly scored with Jason Scott. (He smothers a smile into Jason’s lips and makes a mental note to tackle him in the end zone and make out there before they leave.)

But for Jason, where they are on the football field doesn’t matter, because this kiss with the crazy, kind, courageous Zack Taylor was still a win – and definitely his biggest yet.

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third fic with Jason and Zack getting together, ending with a kiss. That's just where my brain goes with these two. *shrug emoji*
> 
> Also, Angela Bennett is the girl Zack was always chasing on MMPR. I made up the last name though.


End file.
